Two Weeks - Yunjaemin version
by Takiiyukii
Summary: terinspirasi dari drama Two Weeks. perjuangan Jung Yunho untuk mendonorkan sumsum tulang demi kesembuhan putranya yang mengidap leukimia. perjuangan Yunho selama 14 hari mencari kebenaran atas dirinya yang dituduh menjadi pembunuh dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman dengan Jaejoong atas apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini. Yunjae Couple.. Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Title [ ****Two Weeks YunJaeMin Version.**** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi, friendship, family, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kris - Wu Yifan**

**Shim Changmin**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : **

**Terinspirasi drama Two Weeks, me-remake versi saya. Kalau belum menonton alur ceritanya hampir kurang lebih ya seperti ini. Konflik Baekhyun-SuHo-Kangta, nanti hanya akan saya ceritakan secukupnya, intinya Baekhyun menjadi mata-mata dengan menjadi 'simpanannya Kangta', Suho adalah kakak angkat Baekhyun yang ingin menangkap Kangta. Yunho mantan anak buah Kangta. Jadi mereka berempat saling berhubungan dan pelarian Yunho yang mungkin hanya beberapa yang penting. Yang tidak berkenan silahkan di-close, it's just story jadi jangan dibawa serius. Typo banyak, maaf.  
**

**Two Week Yunjaemin version**

Jung Yunho sedang bermain judi malam itu. Dia terlihat seperti sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Nilai taruhan semakin meningkat, dan Yunho terus mengikuti permainan kartu itu. Dia bahkan menambah uangnya taruhannya menjadi 100.000 won. Teman disampingnya jelas terkejut. Yunhohanya tersenyum senang, yakin kalau dia pasti menang.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunhoberdering dan Yunho menerimanya akhirnya dia menghentikan permainannya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Yunhoberjalan masuk ke sebuah klub dengan penuh senyum,ia melihat seorang wanita yang melambai-lambai pada Yunho pertanda bahwa wanita itu yang menjadi tamu Yunhokemudian dia menghampirinya. Mereka saling berkenalan dan nama wanita itu adalah Lee Joo Min, dan akhirnya mereka minum-minum.

Yunho mabuk berat dan dipapah Joo Min. Joo Min merasa sangat senang, karena bisa berdekatan dengan Yunho. Yunho bernyanyi sambil berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Yunhoprotes, "Kenapa kita tidak naik taksi, dan malah berjalan kaki?"

JooMin hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kita sudah sampai Yun."

Yunho memandang gedung itu yang ternyata sebuah hotel lalu berkata "Ini bukan apartementku".

JooMin menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu Yun,oleh karena itu aku membawamu ke hotel." Joo Min mengajak Yunhomasuk ke dalam hotel tapi Yunho menolak dia berbalik saat akan pergi meninggalkan Joo Min.

Tapi tanpa disangka, Yunho menabrak mobil Choi KangTa , KangTa terkejut begitu juga Joo Min. Yunho langsung tersungkur jatuh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" KangTa bertanya pada supirnya

"Ada b**** gila yang tiba-tiba lewat di depan mobil." Jawab si supir. KangTa menyuruh supirnya untuk keluar dan melihat, Yunho yang mabuk, mecoba berdiri dan dengan semponyongan berkata maaf pada KangTa.

Saat itulah, mata Yunhomenatap wajah KangTa dan langsung terkejut menyadari siapa yang ada di depannya. KangTa sendiri juga ikut terkejut. Saat supir KangTa akan meninju Yunho , KangTa menyuruh Yunho segera pergi. Supir KangTa langsung mendorong Yunho sehingga terjatuh dan mematuhi perintah bosnya untuk melepaskan Yunho .

Joo Min langsung mendekati Yunho, "Apa kau baik-baik saja Yun?" Sedang KangTa hanya memandang sinis pada Yunho . Mobil KangTa pun segera berlalu,

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu Yun? Orang-orang tadi benar-benar brengsek." Kata Joo Min sambil mengangkat tubuh Yunho yang setengah sadar karena pengaruh alkohol masuk ke hotel.

Keesokan paginya, Yunho terlihat tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Saat dia berpindah posisi ke samping, di memeluk seseorang dan itu membuatnya kaget, karena ini bukan guling. Yunho terkejut saat menyadari dirinya bersama Joo Min dan langsung terbangun. Dia melihat kesekeliling, dan menyadari ini bukan kamarnya. Yunho kesal sekali, akhirnya dia segera berpakaian dan keluar hotel, dia tetap membawa jas pemberian Joo Min. Dia bergumam kalau minuman keras tetap musuhnya. Yunho sepertinya menyesal tidur dengan Joo Min.

Saat sedang membersihkan jasnya, Yunho melihat ada sesuatu didalam saku jasnya, dan langsung melihat apa itu. Itu adalah sebuah amplop yang berisi uang. "Tidak Seperti yang ku harapkan." Yunho mengeluh dan menghela nafas panjang dan Yunho berbalik pergi.

Yunho pergi ke pegadaian tempat kerjanya dan disana sudah ada BaekHyun. Yunho melihat Baekhyun dan menyapanya, "Kau datang lagi?" Baekhyun terkejut karena Yunho terlihat sangat langsung melayani Baekhyun

"Hari ini kau keren sekali hyung." Kata Baekhyun memuji Yunho .

Yunho menjawab cuek, "Aku keren bukan untuk kepentinganmu Baekhyun." Lalu Dia meminta jam tangan yang akan digadaikan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun langsung mengeluarkan jam tangannya. Sambil menyerahkan jam tangannya, Baekhyun bertanya pada Yunho , "Apakah kau membeli setelan jas baru lagi hyung?" Yunho tidak menjawab dan langsung mengurus jam tangan Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan uang itu pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih hyung. Besok aku ambil lagi." Baekhyun membungkuk kemudian pergi. Saat Baekhyun keluar, ada seorang laki-laki yang masuk ke pegadaian Yunho . Laki-laki itu adalah Jo Dae Hee, pemilik pegadaian.

"Apa kau pikir semua yang berwarna emas itu benar-benar dilapisi emas?" Tanya Dae Hee dengan nada tinggi

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau babi emas itu palsu?" Tanya Yunho santai.

"Kau tau, sepuluh tempat di Seoul bilang babi ini emasnya palsu." Yunho memegang babi emas itu,

"Kalau dilihat memang seperti emas asli. Berat dan tebalnya juga menipuku."

"Apa ini artinya kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali? Ini tidak lucu Yun. Aku rugi 6 juta won. Dan kau harus harus bertanggung jawab."

"Kenapa harus aku?" Yunho mengernyit dan bertanya heran,

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan disini kalau tidak menulis kwitansi?Bukankah sudah ku bilang berkali-kali untuk bisa meneliti baik-baik sebuah barang. Tapi yang kau tahu hanya ke klub malam, dan berjudi. Apakau pikir aku seorang dermawan yang mengurus orang yang tidak punya rumah?"

Yunho pun merasa tidak terima dengan tuduhan Dae Hee kemudian dia langsung berdiri, "Apa Kau sudah berhenti bicaranya?" tanya Yunho dengan penuh emosi. Saat pertengkaran itu menjadi-jadi, masuklah Kim Jaejoong yang mendengar ada ribut-ribut di dalam. Terlihat Yunhomelempar 2 juta won pada Dae Hee,"Sisanya bisa kau ambil dari gajiku."

Dae Hee kemudian berkata mengejek "Kau jadi gigolo kan kemarin?" Yunho sangat kesal, dan siap meninju Dae Hee, tapi ada yang memanggilnya, dan panggilan itu membuat Yunhoterkesiap, dan tidak jadi meninju Dae Hee. Yunho menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong.

**At Cafe**

Mereka pindah ke sebuah kafe, dan berbicara berdua. Mereka jelas sedikit canggung, apalagi Yunho

"Aku datang untuk meminta bantuanmu untuk melakukan tes darah."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak paham?" tanya Yunho dengan keterkejutannya

"Aku mempunyai anak, anak laki-laki. Saat ini, anakku menderita leukemia akut, dan butuh transplantasi sumsum tulang. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada donor."

"Aku paham maksudmu tapi ada hal yang tidak aku mengerti, Apakah kau meminta semua orang yang kau kenal untuk melakukan tes darah?"Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tak percaya, karena mendengar perkataan Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho tidak tahu dengan jelas maksud kalimatnya tadi.

Jaejoong hanya bilang,"Anak itu..berusia delapan tahun."

Yunho syok mengetahui usia anak laki-laki Jaejoong ."Apakah itu anakku?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dia hanya berkata, "Anakku mengira bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal." Yunho semakin kaget dan kemudian mengingat saat itu.

**Flashback**

Siang itu Yunho berkata pada Jaejoongbahwa bayi yang Jaejoongkandung adalah beban baginya. Jaejoong jelas sedih saat itu mengetahui jawaban Yunho atas kehamilannya. Jaejoong menangis saat disuruh melakukan aborsi. Dia menggeleng, " Andwe Yun.." tapi Yunho memaksanya. Bahkan Yunhomendorong Jaejoonguntuk segera masuk ke menuju ruang sakit sekali hatinya, dan hanya mampu menangis melihat Yunho yang langsung pergi.

**Flashback End**

"Jadi kau melahirkan bayi itu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menemuinya. Kau tahu..kau bahkan tidak berhak untuk itu, hanya karena kau adalah ayah kandungnya bukan berarti kau bisa menjadi donor."

Yunho marah dan mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, "Apa kau jadi melahirkan anak itu?"

Jaejoong gantian menjawab dengan tak kalah emosi, "Itu bukan urusanmu Jung Yunho . Saat ini aku juga sudah punya calon suami sudah menganggap putraku sebagai anaknya sendiri. Jadi tugasmu hanya melakukan tes darah saja. Kau bersedia atau tidak?"Jaejoong bertanya dengan tegas pada Yunho.

Yunho tidak menjawab dan bertanya pada Jaejoong, "Apakah kau membesarkan anak itu sendirian selama ini?" Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan keluar kafe, tiba-tiba berhenti mendengar pertanyaan Yunho

"Mengapa kau melahirkan anak itu?" Yunho mendekat dan bertanya lagi, "Kenapa harus dilahirkan? Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk melahirkan anak itu?"

Jaejoong sedih dan kesal. Dia berbalik dan berkata "Aku mencarimu..bukan karena aku mau dia tahu kalau kau masih hidup." Jaejoong langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Sedang Yunho benar-benar syok dengan kenyataan ini.

**At Hospital**

Di rumah sakit Changmin sedang asik bermain bola dengan teman-teman sependeritaannya. Dia bermain dengan riang, dan terus berlari-lari mengejar bola. Saat suster melihat Changmin berlari seperti itu, membuat suster panik dan meminta Changmin untuk berhenti berlari. Tepat saat Changmin berteriak gol, ada yang langsung menggendongnya. Dia adalah tunangan Jaejoong —Wu Yi Fan/Kris. Changmin meminta pada Kris agar dia dibolehkan bermain. Kris membawa Changmin ke kamar.

" Kenapa kau bermain bola? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan bermain bola di luar?"

Changmin dengan polosnya menjawab "Tuhan mengatakan padaku, kalau aku boleh melakukan apa saja disini."Kris heran dan Changmin menjelaskan "Kudengar, aku harus melakukan apa saja yang kumau sebelum meninggal" Changmin menceritakan tentang sahabatnya yang baru saja meninggal pagi tadi. Ibu anak itu menyesal karena sebelum anaknya meninggal dia tidak mengabulkan permintaan anaknya.

Kris menghibur Changmin yang mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca._ "Kau lebih indah dari bunga..jadi jika Tuhan membawamu, maka keseimbangan surga akan rusak."_ Changmin pun tersenyum mendengar kalimat Kris.

Saat masuk Jaejoong terkejut mendapati Kris ada dikamar Changmin. Changmin kemudian berbisik, dan memberitahu Kris merahasiakan yang dia lakukan tadi dari ibunya. Kris pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya tanda setuju. Jaejoong dan Kris akhirnya keluar kamar Changmin dan duduk-duduk diluar.

Kris memberikan minuman kaleng pada Jaejoong ,"Kau harus menenangkan diri." Jaejoong dengan tersenyum menerimanya, dan langsung meminumnya. Kris yang melihat Jaejoong bersedih, "Harusnya kau tidak perlu menunjukkan kecemasan berlebih pada Changmin."

Jaejoong memandang Kris dan bertanya,"Apa terlihat jelas?"

Kris mengangguk, "Terlihat sedikit. Apalagi belakangan ini,kau terlihat tidak sabaran dan gugup. Jika kau seperti itu, maka Changmin juga akan merasakan yang sama." Jaejoong menjawab kalau dia tidak tahu akan seperti itu.

Kris berkata, "Kalau yang paling menderita itu Changmin , dan yang membuat Changmin bertahan itu adalah harapan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku yakin sekali donor untuk Changmin akan muncul. Jadi kau jangan khawatir." Kris pun kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dan Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kris. Dia merasa nyaman dalam dekapan tunangannya ini.

**Skip Time**

Yunho sedang bergegas untuk pergi, dia teringat kembali dengan permintaan Jaejoong untuk datang jam 4 ke tempat yang ditentukan. Sementara Jaejoong sedang bekerja dengan ceria hari ini.

"Sayurannya terlihat sangat segar." Kata Jaejoong sambil memeriksa sayurannya.

"Bukankah kau harus ke rumah sakit jam 4 ini?" kata sahabat Jaejoong, Kim Junsu mengingatkan. Jaejoong pun terkejut dan ingat akan permintaannya pada segera bersiap-siap dan meminta tolong Junsu menggantikannya.

Yunho melihat jam di tangannya, dan dia semakin mantap memutuskan untuk segera ke rumah sakit, saat sampai rumah sakit dia terlihat sedikit dilema saat akan masuk ke dalam, dan melihat jamnya kalau ini baru jam setengah 4. Masih ada 30 menit. Dia bingung Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Saat Yunho berbalik dia melihat pantulannya di kaca rumah sakit. Dia lalu merapikan dirinya, dan saat itulah ponselnya berbunyi. Yunho langsung menerimanya. Ternyata itu dari Jaejoong.

"Apa kau akan datang?" Ternyata Jaejoong juga sudah sampai tapi dia belum melihat Yunho yang berdiri agak jauh di depannya.

Yunho menjawab," Aku akan datang, dan ini baru mau berangkat." Tapi saat berbalik, Yunho melihat Jaejoong dan Jaejoong juga sama terkejutnya dengan Yunho mau datang, bahkan datang lebih awal dari janji yang dia buat kemarin.

Yunho akhirnya diambil darahnya untuk dites apakah cocok atau tidak untuk menjadi donor Changmin . Jaejoong menunggu dengan sabar. Saat sudah selesai, Jaejoong memperbolehkan Yunho untuk pergi.

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya Yunho sambil membenahi lipatan lengan kemejanya.

"Jaringan sel dalam darahmu harus dites dulu kondisinya Yunho-ssi." kata Dokter Park Yoochun selaku dokter Changmin menjelaskan.

"Jika memang memenuhi syarat sebagai pendonor, bagaimana proses operasi transplantasi itu Dokter?" Tanya Yunho ingin tahu.

" Tidak semudah itu,dalam beberapa kasus orang tua kandung, ada beberapa yang belum tentu tulang sumsum orang tua akan cocok untuk anak."

"Bahkan kalau aku adalah ayah kandungnya belum tentu aku bisa menjadi donor untuknya?" Jaejoong langsung menatap Yunho tajam. Jaejoong mengisyaratkan agar Yunho hati-hati dalam bicara.

Yoochun mengangguk." Yang penting sekarang kita mencoba segala macam cara untuk mendapatkan donor. Jaejoong tidak bisa mendonorkan tulang sumsumnya, karena Jaejoong diduga pembawa virus Hepatitis nya."

"Bagaimana kondisi Changmin?"Kali ini Jaejoong tidak sabar dan langsung mengusir Yunho dan ia tidak membantah.

Saat akan pergi Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong,"Kapan hasilnya akan keluar?"

Jaejoong menjawab,"Kalau hasilnya keluar maka aku akan menghubungimu. Jika aku tidak menghubungimu maka artinya kau tidak cocok jadi pendonor."

Jaejoong langsung berbalik pergi, dan tiba-tiba Yunho berkata "Kau sangat pendendam Kim Jaejoong .." Jaejoong langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Yunho pun langsung mendekati Jaejoong "Jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan mencarinya atau menemuinya, apakah kau takut jika dia tahu ayahnya masih hidup, dia tidak akan tahu kau tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu setakut ini."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan berkata "Ya..aku tahu kau tak akan melakukannya. Dan memang seperti itulah seharusnya." Jaejoong pun langsung melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sedang Yunho hanya bisa menatap kepergian Jaejoong dan bergumam, "Bagaimana bisa orang berubah sedrastis ini?" Saat akan berbalik pergi, tiba-tiba Yunho menoleh lagi, dan berfikir sesuatu, Yunho tidak jadi pulang, dia sepertinya ingin mencari Changmin. Dia ingin melihat putranya. Tapi Dia sedikit bingung dan bimbang. Saat Yunho sudah mantap, dia teringat kembali perkataan Jaejoong yang tidak mengizinkan Yunho untuk bertemu dengan Changmin , apapun alasannya. Yunho pun mengurungkan niatnya mencari Changmin. Tapi tepat saat itu, ada sebuah bola mengenai kakinya.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki diatas kursi roda yang meminta pada Yunho agar mengoper bola itu padanya. Anak laki-laki itu tentu Kim Changmin . Anak Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho pun membungkuk, dan mengambil bola itu. Lalu pandangan matanya melihat pada gerakan kaki anak laki-laki itu, yang mirip sekali dengan kebiasaannya yang juga suka menggoyang-goyangkan kaki. Persis sepertinya Yunho pun memandang wajah anak itu. Dia seolah mendapat feeling kalau anak laki-laki adalah putranya. Karena Yunho hanya diam saja memandangi Changmin, membuat Changmin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yunho . Yunho yang masih terpana langsung sadar dan menyerahkan bola itu pada Changmin . Changmin sendiri hanya diam dan tak menerima bola yang diberikan Yunho padanya, dia hanya memandang pria ini. Seperti ada ikatan batin.

Tiba-tiba Changmin berkata "Appa.." kalimat itu membuat Yunho kaget. Changmin memanggilnya appa. Yunho memandang Changmin, dan Changmin langsung tersenyum.

**TBC **

**Mind to Review...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title [ ****Two Weeks YunJaeMin Version.**** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi, friendship, family, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kris - Wu Yifan**

**Shim Changmin**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : **

**Terinspirasi drama Two Weeks, me-remake versi saya. Kalau belum menonton alur ceritanya hampir kurang lebih ya seperti ini. Konflik Baekhyun-SuHo-Kangta, nanti hanya akan saya ceritakan secukupnya, intinya Baekhyun menjadi mata-mata dengan menjadi 'simpanannya Kangta', Suho adalah kakak angkat Baekhyun yang ingin menangkap Kangta. Yunho mantan anak buah Kangta. Jadi mereka berempat saling berhubungan dan pelarian Yunho yang mungkin hanya beberapa yang penting. Yang tidak berkenan silahkan di-close, it's just story jadi jangan dibawa serius. Typo banyak, maaf.  
**

**Two Week Yunjaemin version**

Previous chapter

Tiba-tiba Changmin berkata "Appa.." kalimat itu membuat Yunho kaget. Changmin memanggilnya appa. Yunho memandang Changmin, dan Changmin langsung tersenyum.

**Two Week Yunjaemin version**

Yunho sepertinya sangat syok, sehingga perlahan bergerak menjauhi Changmin dan langsung pergi. Changmin langsung berdiri dari kursi rodanya, dan mengikuti Yunho. Yunho berhenti di sebuah belokan, dan tentu Changmin juga berhenti. Changmin hanya melihat Yunho tanpa memanggilnya. Yunho yang awalnya sedang bimbang, sudah meyakinkan dirinya akan kembali pada Changmin , dan saat berbalik Yunho terkejut karena ternyata Changmin sudah ada di belakangnya. Changmin masih menatapnya dengan penuh senyum dan memanggilnya Appa. Yunho mencoba menyangkal."Apa sebenarnya yang kau katakan anak kecil? Kenapa kau memanggilku Appa?"

Changmin mendekati Yunho dan balik bertanya, "Kenapa Appa datang kesini?" Dengan gugup Yunho menjawab, "Aku hanya lewat saja." Yunho mencoba tersenyum mengatasi kegugupannya. Dia lalu mengusap-usap kepala Changmin, "Kau lucu sekali."

Sementara itu diluar rumah sakit, Jaejoong dan Yoochun sedang duduk berdua. "Kris berfikir Yunho sudah mati."

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong, "Aku mengerti. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu Kris."

"Aku mencari Yunho karena aku sudah kehilangan harapan."

Yoochun lagi-lagi menjawab kalau dia mengerti dan tahu itu. "Mari kita berdoa semoga ini menjadi harapan yang kuat. Jangan terlalu bersikap kejam parah luka itu sehingga masih tak bisa terlupakan setelah 8 tahun?" Yoochun langsung beranjak pergi, tak memberikan kesempatan Jaejoong untuk menjawab. Dia hanya ingin Jaejoong memikirkan kata-katanya tadi.

Yunho ada bersama Changmin , dan Yunho terlihat sangat kikuk. Tapi Changmin hanya memandanginya saja. Changmin kemudian mengambil bonekanya (replika mini Mandungie, anjingnya Changmin yang lucu itu), " Ini adalah sahabatku. Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa bermain lagi dengannya. Aku harus membuangnya, meskipun aku tak ingin. Karena sahabatku bukan manusia, jadi aku tidak bisa menceritakan ceritanya pada sahabatku."

"Memang apa ceritamu?" tanya Yunho

"Umma bilang, setiap orang pasti punya cerita yang ga bisa diceritakan pada orang lain,.." Changmin memandang bonekanya kembali , ".. Tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja membuangnya begitu saja."

"Apakah kau mau memberikan boneka itu padaku?" Changmin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya akan meminjamkannya saja."

"Kalau begitu harus dikembalikan lagi?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Changmin .

"Kapan?" tanya Yunho tapi belum sempat menjawab sudah ada yang memanggil nama Changmin. Hal itu membuat Yunho dan Changmin kaget. Tentu Jaejoong lah yang memanggil Changmin. Yunho segera berdiri untuk pergi, tapi tangan kecil Changmin memegang tangannya, dan langsung menyerahkan boneka kesayangannya itu pada Yunho ."Nanti kembalikan lagi padaku, Appa..." Sebelum Changmin pergi, dia membentuk tanda janji di tangannya pada Yunho. Yunho pun membalasnya dalam diam.

Akhirnya Jaejoong menemukan Changmin dan membawanya kembali ke kamar."Harusnya anak Umma ini diborgol saja biar tidak keluar kamar terus. Apa anak Umma ini tidak bisa dikamar ini dulu, istirahat." Jaejoong mendudukkan putranya itu ditempat tidur,

"Umma aku sudah berpamitan dengan Mandungie" kata Changmin.

"Apa Min sudah membuang Mandungie?" Dengan tersenyum Changmin menjawab,"Aku hanya meminjamkannya sebentar pada seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

" Rahasia Umma." Jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum, Jaejoong pun memeluk Changmin, dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan putra semata wayangnya itu .

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya Yunho hanya diam saja. Pertemuan tiba-tiba tadi benar-benar mengejutkannya. Saat dia menoleh melihat keluar jendela, terlihat anak-anak kecil sedang berlari dengan riangnya. Dia jadi teringat Changmin . Yunho Juga melihat ada seorang ayah yang menggendong anaknya dengan penuh sayang. Dia juga melihat seorang ayah yang sedang bersama putrinya memilih sepeda baru. Itu semua mengingatkan dia pada keluarga kecil yang harusnya dia miliki saat ini.

Changmin yang ada di kamarnya, mengambil sebuah kotak dan membukanya. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak yang lebih kecil lagi, seperti kotak pensil, lalu membukanya. Ternyata di dalam kotak itu ada foto Jaejoong bersama Yunho , laki-laki yang ditemuinya tadi. Changmin tersenyum memandang foto itu.

**Two Week Yunjaemin version**

Baekhyun mengambil Koran yang ditaruh didepan pagar rumahnya sambil melihat kesekeliling. Lalu mata Baekhyun menatap sebuah mobil yang sedikit jauh dari rumahnya, dan di dalam mobil ada seseorang yang sedang menelpon. Baekhyun tentu langsung kaget. Baekhyun bergumam "Apa orang itu lagi?" Baekhyun bergegas masuk ke rumah, dan mendekati laptopnya yang sedang menyala. Baekhyun kecewa karena Suho belum juga membaca emailnya. Baekhyun yang menelpon dan bertanya keberadaan Jaksa Kim JoonMyeon / Suho. Rekan kerja Suho, Kai menjawab kalau Suho sedang perjalanan kerja ke Jepang. Kemudian Baekhyun meminta Kai untuk menyampaikan pesannya pada Suho, dia mengatakan kalau dia sangat merindukan Suho. Baekhyun benar-benar memohon agar Kai menyampaikan pesannya itu pada rumah ternyata sudah ada yang menyadap pembicaraan Baekhyun .

Jaejoong ada diruang Park Yoochun untuk menunggu hasilnya perasaan dengan harap-harap cemas. "Selamat." Kata Yoochun tiba-tiba, hal itu membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan langsung menatap dokter tampan itu."Harapan itu sudah ada. Changmin bisa hidup sekarang." Kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak percaya mendengarnya. Dia sangat senang, Yoochun menjelaskan kalau tulang sumsung Yunho memenuhi syarat untuk didonorkan pada Changmin . Jaejoong hanya mampu menangis tanda dia sangat bahagia. Yoochun berkata kalau ini adalah mukjizat. Jaejoong benar-benar senang, dia antara menangis dan tertawa saat ini.

Yunho ada di pegadaian miliknya, dan terkejut karena di telepon oleh Jaejoong dan memintanya datang ke rumah sakit. tanpa ba bi bu, Yunho bersiap-siap akan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Tepat saat itulah, Baekhyun datang dan ingin menggadai sesuatu, tapi Yunho menolaknya dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau sekarang dia sedang membawa kameranya itu dan memohon pada Yunho untuk mengambilnya karena dia harus pergi, maka Yunho akhirnya mau. Dia mengambil kamera Baekhyun dan bertanya berapa uang yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjawab 50 ribu won. Yunho menyelesaikan hal itu dan Baekhyun segera pergi pergi Yunho mengantongi kamera itu di kantong celananya.

Yunho sudah rapi dan sudah ada di rumah sakit dengan Jaejoong disampingnya. Dia bertanya "Apa benar aku bisa menjadi pendonor bagi Changmin?"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka hal ini, tapi sepertinya Changmin memang sangat beruntung."

"Apa kondisi Changmin sangat buruk?" Yoochun beralih ke Jaejoong,melihat kecanggungan Jaejoong , Yoochun tahu kalau Yunho tidak tahu.

"Kalau bukan karenamu maka tidak akan ada harapan bagi Changmin" Yunho menatap Jaejoong , namun Jaejoong langsung bertanya tanggal terlalu bersemangat Yunho mengatakan kalau dia siap dioperasi hari ini juga. Jaejoong mengeryit heran mendengar keseriusan Yunho.

"Changmin perlu waktu untuk bersiap dulu..." Yoochun melihat kalender di mejanya, "...Changmin harus melewati berbagai macam prosedur dulu, jadi mungkin pada tanggal 26. Sekitar dua minggu lagi. Apa kau bisa?" Yunho menjawab tentu bisa dengan penuh antusias dia bertanya pada dokter Park apa yang harus dilakukan sebelum hari operasi itu. Yoochun memberitahu Yunho jangan sampai mendapat infeksi luka, atau jangan sampai Yunho terluka. Yunho mengangguk dan akan mengingatnya. Setelah urusan dengan dokter Park selesai, Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama berjalan keluar.

"Aku akan menghubungi mu sehari sebelum operasi."

"Jangan, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku sudah mengingatnya. Tadi aku sudah mencatatnya di ponselku." Setelah itu Yunho langsung pergi, dan saat berjalan di luar rumah sakit, Yunho mengeluarkan boneka kesayangan Changmin. Dia memandang dengan senang boneka itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berbunyi, telepon dari Dae Hee yang meminta Yunho untuk ke gudang Paju, dan mengambil sebuah jam yang pemilik jam itu minta untuk dikembalikan. Yunho mengeluh. Dae Hee juga menyuruh Yunho naik taksi karena ini penting. Di luar gudang itu terpasang kamera CCTV. Yunho mencari-cari jam tangan itu, namun tidak menemukannya, dan Dae Hee menelpon kembali. Yunho mengatakan kalau jamnya tidak ada. Dia bahkan sudah mencari selama 20 menit. Dae Hee menjawab dengan santainya kalau jam itu ternyata ada di pegadaian dan disembunyikan Chanyeol. Yunho kembali ke pegadaian, dan dengan kesal dia meninju Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol hanya bilang kalau Baekhyun ingin Yunho datang kerumah Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sedang sakit.

Yunho bertanya, "Kenapa harus aku?" Chanyeol menjawab kalau Yunho lah yang tahu jalan menuju rumahnya Baekhyun karena dulu Yunho mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang saat Baekhyun keseleo. Dengan sedikit desakan akhirnya Yunho pun berkata menurutinya. Setelah itu Yunho pergi,Dae Hee hanya tertawa sinis melihat kepergian Yunho . Yunho sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Dia melihat pagar yang tidak terkunci dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Yunho juga memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun. Kemudian Yunho mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba mata Yunho melihat pintu yang sedikit terbuka, membuat Yunho memutuskan untuk masuk. Saat di dalam rumah, Yunho kembali memanggil nama Baekhyun. Lalu saat Yunho semakin masuk ke dalam, ada yang memukul tengkuk Yunho dengan keras, membuat Yunho langsung ga sadarkan diri.

**Di rumah sakit.**

"Kita sudah mendapatkan pendonor." Kata Jaejoong sambil menoel-noel pipi Changmin.

"Benarkah?"

Jaejoong dengan tersenyum menangguk,"Anak Umma bisa menikmati waktu luang sepuasnya."Changmin tiba-tiba menangis,"Kenapa sayang, ada apa? Apa umma salah bicara denganmu"

"Aku tidak tahu Surga itu seperti apa?aku takut karena harus sendiri tanpa Umma dan Kris Appa. Aku takut Umma." Jaejoong ikut menangis dan memeluk putranya dan memberikan ketenangan pada Changmin .

"Maafkan Umma sayang, maaf. Kau tidak perlu takut, Umma dan Kris Appa ada disini."

**At Baekhyun house**

Yunho sudah mulai membuka matanya, banyak darah menempel ditubuhnya. Dia mencoba bangkit sambil memegang tengkuknya yang masih sakit. Saat mencoba bangun, dia melihat Baekhyun dengan darah yang sangat banyak, dan tak sadarkan diri. Yunho kaget dan reflek langsung mundur kebelakang. Dan saat itu juga ditangannya tergenggam sebilah pisau. Yunho melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati rumah Baekhyun sudah acak-acakan. Yunho tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Dia melihat kembali ke tubuh Baekhyun yang tergolek lemah itu dengan darah disana-sini. Yunho belum sadar kalau dia masih menggenggam pisau. Dia mendekati tubuh Baekhyun, dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Yunho memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun, berharap Baekhyun segera sadar. Lalu kemudian terdengar seseorang yang masuk, dan itu mengejutkan Yunho . Diapun menoleh. Dua orang laki-laki dari kepolisian itu langsung terkejut melihat ada laki-laki dengan wanita yang berlumur darah. Mereka langsung menyuruh Yunho mengangkat tangan, dan Yunho pun mematuhinya cepat. Yunho masih belum sadar jika ditangan satunya dia menggenggam pisau. Dia mencoba memberikan penjelasan, sementara keduap polisi itu terus mendekati Yunho. Salah seorang polisi meminta Yunho menjatuhkan pisau yang dipegangnya. Yunho jelas terkejut, dan langsung menyadari jika dia memang memegang pisau, kemudian dia segera menjatuhkan pisau itu.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kalian semua kira." Langsung saja kedua polisi itu memborgol tangan Yunho, "Bukan aku pelakunya." Yunho terus mengatakan hal itu. Di kantor polisi pun Yunho memberontak dan bilang tetap bersikukuh kalau dia tidak melakukan itu."Bukan aku pelakunya, aku disuruh memeriksa ke rumah itu, makanya aku ada disana. Untuk masalah pisau, bisa saja pelaku asli yang menaruh ditanganku, lalu kabur?" dan polisi tidak dengan percaya penjelsan Yunho. Mereka menahan Yunho dan menunggu pemeriksaan lanjutan.

Pemeriksaan kedua, Kris bertemu dengan Yunho yang sudah berganti pakaian. Kris langsung bertanya nama pada Yunho . Walau Kris sudah tahu, tapi ini untuk formalitas. Yunho tidak menjawab dan bilang kalau bukan dia pelakunya. Kris terus memaksa Yunho mengakui perbuatannya tapi Yunho tetap bersikukuh bukan dia pembunuhnya. Yunho mengajukan Dae Hee dan Chanyeol. Saat mereka berdua diinterogasi mereka mengatakan sebaliknya. Yunho juga mengajukan bukti bahwa ada CCTV di gudang itu tapi polisi memeriksa di gudang itu CCTV sudah tidak ada. Yunho benar-benar frustasi semua bukti mengarah padanya. Kris juga menawari Yunho untuk makan Tapi Yunho menggeleng. Yunho kemudian menyuruh petugas untuk membawa Yunho ke dalam sel. Yunho pun tidak memberontak.

Jaejoong datang membawakan makanan untuk Kris, tepat saat itu Yunho digiring petugas masuk ke dalam sel. Mereka bersisihan jalan, sehingga Jaejoong tidak sempat melihat Yunho, Kris senang sekali saat melihat Jaejoong."Kris, aku membawa makanan untuk kalian,karena kau harus lembur, kau pasti lupa untuk makan. Jadi, makanlah dulu sebelum kau bekerja." Jaejoong menyemangati Kris. Kris merangkul Jaejoong dan berterimakasih karena sudah membuatkan makanan untuknya.

Karena terlalu lelah akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk tidur. Lalu kemudian ada salah seorang napi di sel sama dengan Yunho yang terbangun dari tidurnya, dan mendekati Yunho . Dia adalah napi baru. Dia menyakinkan diri kalau Yunho memang tertidur. Kemudian dia mengambil tali celananya, dan langsung menggunakan tali itu untuk mencekik leher Yunho . Orang itu adalah suruhan Kangta. Yunho pun terbangun menyadari dia sudah hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Dia terkejut melihat ada orang yang berniat membunuhnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Yunho mencoba melawan dan melepaskan dirinya dari cekikan yang kuat ini. Yunho berhasil berada di atas kali ini, namun tali itu semakin kuat dilehernya. Namun akhirnya Yunho mampu membanting tubuh laki-laki itu, dan langsung menghajar dengan tangannya yang masih terborgol. " Siapa kau?" Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab dan malah berteriak minta tolong. Napi lainnya pun terbangun dan langsung menghidupkan lampu. Mereka langsung melerai Yunho . Petugas penjarapun menghampiri sel Yunho . Yunho mencoba menjelaskan kalau laki-laki itu mencoba membunuhnya. Petugas Napi tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Yunho, dia menganggap Yunho sedang stress. Yunho yang kesal, langsung mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu ke dinding, dan bertanya apakah Kangta yang menyuruhnya. Petugas penjara masuk, dan langsung menyeret Yunho keluar. Sedang laki-laki itu hanya memandang kesal karena rencananya gagal, dan Yunho melihat ekspresi kesal laki-laki itu.

Kangta mendapat kabar kalau Yunho belum mati. Diapun kesal, dan membanting benda yang ada di ruangannya. YongGuk dan satu staf Kangta hanya diam melihat.

Yunho dipindah ke sel lain. Dia bergumam jika Kangta ingin membunuhnya, berarti Kangta tidak peduli kalau dia menceritakan semua pada polisi. Itu artinya Kangta ingin membunuhnya dengan cara apapun.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa Kangta ingin membunuhku?" Yunho mengacak rambutnya, dia frustasi dengan semua masalah itu. "..Changmin maafkan Appa, bagaimana Appa bisa menolongmu kalau Appa saja tidak tahu cara menolong diri Appa sendiri?.." Yunho menangis tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

**TBC **

**Mind to Review...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title [ ****Two Weeks YunJaeMin Version.**** ]**

**Author [ Takii_yuuki]**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi, friendship, family, romance]**

**Main cast : **

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kris - Wu Yifan**

**Shim Changmin**

**And other character..**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : **

**Terinspirasi drama Two Weeks, me-remake versi saya. Kalau belum menonton alur ceritanya hampir kurang lebih ya seperti ini. Konflik Baekhyun-SuHo-Kangta, nanti hanya akan saya ceritakan secukupnya, intinya Baekhyun menjadi mata-mata dengan menjadi 'simpanannya Kangta', Suho adalah kakak angkat Baekhyun yang ingin menangkap Kangta. Yunho mantan anak buah Kangta. Jadi mereka berempat saling berhubungan dan pelarian Yunho yang mungkin hanya beberapa yang penting. Yang tidak berkenan silahkan di-close, it's just story jadi jangan dibawa serius. Typo banyak, maaf.  
**

**Two Week Yunjaemin version**

Skip Time

Pagi itu Jaejoong dan Kris sedang ada di ruangannya Yoochun untuk mendengarkan penjelasan pra terapi untuk operasinya Changmin .

"Pra terapi ini sangat berat, jadi mungkin nanti Changmin akan menjadi lebih sensitive. Aku sarankan agar kau terus ada disamping Changmin , Joongie."

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku, dan akan focus merawat Changmin ."

"Apa yang akan terjadi saat masa Pra Terapi ini..? " Tanya Kris penasaran.

"Changmin akan di radiasi untuk membunuh seluruh sel kanker, dan juga mengosongkan sumsum tulang belakang Changmin. Jadi Changmin bisa menerima sumsum tulang yang baru."

"Bukankah itu berarti juga akan membunuh sel-sel darah putih milik Changmin ?"

"Itu sebabnya Changmin akan masuk ke ruang aseptic."

"Bagaimana jika dalam proses itu terjadi sesuatu pada pendonor Changmin ?" Jaejoong jelas terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia memandang Kris .

" Bisa saja pendonor kecelakaan atau mendapat musibah. Jika begitu apakah Changmin harus hidup, di dalam ruang aseptic?"

" Itu tidak mungkin, karena sumsum tulang belakang Changmin kan dikosongkan. Jika itu terjadi Changmin akan meninggal."Kalimat akhir itu membuat Jaejoong semakin terkejut. Kris melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang sedih dan langsung berkata,"Tapi jadwal sudah ditetapkan, jadi saat ini kami hanya perlu memusatkan pikiran dan perhatian untuk menunggu tanggal operasi itu saja kan?"

Yoochun mengangguk, " Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

**Di kantor Jaksa**

Pagi itu Suho sudah kembali dari Jepang, saat dia menaruh beberapa dokumen ke mejanya dia mendapati ada secarik pesan menempel di monitor kompternya.  
Suho segera melihatnya, isi pesan itu berbunyi "Aku merindukanmu Hyung. Aku merindukanmu—Dongsaengmu Baekhyun." Suho bergegas membuka email. Lalu terkejutlah Suho mendapat email dari Baekhyun. Suho segera berlari keluar, dia ingin menemui Baekhyun.

Di kantor polisi, Yunho masih memilih diam dan tak memberikan kesaksian atau bahkan pengakuan pada Kris .Dia merasa percuma karena semua orang tidak ada yang percaya kata-katanya.

Kris menatap kesal pada Yunho , "Apa kau akan diam saja? Apa kau pikir dengan hanya diam, maka kau akan dikira tidak bersalah?" Yunho sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dia tidak peduli akan Kris , dia merasa tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan atau mempercayainya.

" Meskipun kau diam terus, tapi bukti kuat tentang kejahatan mu sudah ada, dan itu akan membuat mu segera dikirim ke kejaksaan." Akhirnya Yunho sudah siap dikirim ke Kejaksaan. Dengan tangan terborgol, dan dijaga oleh petugas, Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawanya pergi. Kris melihat kepergian Yunho dengan perasaan tidak rela, hal itu karena belum mendengar pengakuan langsung dari mulut Yunho .

Suho sedang mengendarai mobilnya, dan dengan cemas menunggu kabar dari Kai tentang Baekhyun. Saat Kai menelpon dan mengabarkan kematian Baekhyun, Suho tidak mempercayainya. Suho menangis mengingat kata-kata Baekhyun.

**'Hyung, kau telah menyelamatkanku dari narkoba, jika bukan karena kau, aku pasti sudah mati. Aku bisa mempertaruhkan nyawaku untukmu. Aku ingin membalas budi hyung. Tunjukkan wajah orang-orang itu' **

Baekhyun mempertaruhkan nyawa demi Suho, dan ini membuat Suho semakin sedih. Baekhyun benar-benar serius dengan itulah, Suho memutar balik mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu karena merasa ini adalah salahnya. Salahnyalah Baekhyun mati. Mobil bercat putih dari kepolisian yang membawa Yunho sedang melaju menuju kejaksaan. Yunho hanya terdiam tak percaya dengan nasib yang dia jalani. Dia cemas dengan kelanjutan operasi Changmin.

Sementara itu Suho menangis sedih mengetahui kematian Baekhyun. Dia kesal dan merasa sangat bersalah. Tepat saat ada tikungan, Suho langsung mempercepat laju mobilnya. Dan tentu itu membuat mobil-mobil lain terkejut dan mengerem mendadak,untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kecelakaan. Saat itulah antara mobil Suho dan mobil polisi yang membawa Yunho berpapasan. Dan akhirnya mobil yang membawa Yunho ditabrak truk yang tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan akibat kekacauan Suho tadi. Mobil polisi itu pun terbalik, dan para polisi disana tak sadarkan diri. Kekacauan semakin parah dengan adanya pengendara motor yang terjatuh karena kekacauan jalan raya itu. Sementara itu Yunho dan semua anggota polisi terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Orang-orang sekitar mengerubungi pengendara motor yang kecelakaan itu. Sedangkan mobil polisi yang ada Yunho didalamnya tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Tiba-tiba Yunho tersadar, dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan melihat kesekeliling, kalau para penjaganya sepertinya semua terluka parah. Kemungkinan telah meninggal.  
Yunho mencoba bangun, dan melihat keluar, dia mengingat kembali kejadian saat disel, dimana dia hampir dibunuh oleh napi baru itu. Yunho berpikir mungkin juga rencana Kangta untuk menyingkirkannya, dengan membuat kecelakaan lalu juga teringat akan Changmin .Teringat juga pada boneka kesayangan Changmin , yang dipinjamkan padanya. Dia mengeluarkan boneka itu dari saku celananya, dan merasa kalau boneka ini seolah penyelamat baginya. Dua kali dia berhasil lolos dari kematian. Yunho juga seolah mendapat kekuatan dengan melihat boneka Changmin , dia harus hidup. Dia harus selamat sampat tanggal operasi nanti. Yunho dengan penuh kekuatan bangkit, dan mengelap tetesan darah di pelipisnya, dia tidak ingin orang-orang melihat bahwa dia adalah narapidana. Dia juga menutup tangannya yang terborgol. Lalu dengan segala upaya, Yunho keluar melalui kaca jendela yang tadi sudah pecah saat kecelakaan. Orang-orang mulai menyadari kehadiran Yunho, tapi Yunho menepis mereka semua dan segera berlalu. Dia melihat motor milik korban kecelakaan tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang dan dengan gerak cepat, Yunho menaiki motor itu, menghidupkan mesinnya dan melaju kencang.

Dalam pelariannya Yunho berkata "Aku sampah..aku terlahir sebagai sampah, dan hidup seperti sampah"

Sementara itu dilain tempat, Changmin membuat kalender 14 harinya yang dimulai dari hari ini.

Kembali ke Yunho yang masih melajukan motornya dengan kencang, dalam hatinya berkata "Aku tak pernah tahu apakah hatiku masih berdetak atau tidak setelah berpisah dengan Jaejoong, tapi saat aku bertemu dengan Changmin, dalam hidupku, sekali saja aku ingin hidup sebagai manusia."

**Di kantor Polisi**

Masuklah Suho dengan tergesa-gesa ke kantor polisi itu, "Dimana tersangka pembunuhan Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Suho.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kris setelah melihat Suho yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kantor dan langsung bertanya tentang tersangaka pembunuhan Baekhyun. Suho belum sempat menjawab,tiba-tiba telepon diruangan itu berbunyi, dan Minho mengangkat teleponnya. Suho akhirnya mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya, kalau dia adalah jaksa dari Seoul. Kris terkejut mengetahui kalau Suho adalah jaksa dari Seoul,

"Tersangkanya baru saja dia kirim ke kejaksaan, apa kau belum tahu?" Suho menggeleng, karena dia memang langsung mengemudikan mobilnya ke kantor polisi.

"Apa kau kerabat korban?" Saat Suho akan menjawab, Minho yang tadi mendapat telepon menjelaskan kalau tersangka Yunho kabur. Suho yang mendengar nama Yunho langsung membelalakkan matanya, dia seolah familiar dengan nama itu. Minho menjelaskan kalau tadi sekitar 20 menit yang lalu, ada kecelakan mobil di persimpangan Mokdong dan Yunho menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk tidak habis pikir, bagaimana cara Yunho kabur padahal tangannya diborgol. Minho menjelaskan, kalau Yunho kabur mengendarai motor. Minho juga menyampaikan kalau Jinki harus segera mengubungi kantor pusat untuk melaporkan kejadian ini, Sebelum dia pergi dia juga menyuruh agar yang lain menghubungi bagian CCTV agar bisa mencari keberadaan Yunho .

**Flashback**

**Yunho terlihat ada disebuah persidangan dan dialah yang duduk di kursi teriakan seorang namja yang bilang kalau pelaku yang memukuli ayah sampai mati bukan Yunho. ****Dia adalah Suho remaja. Suho bilang kalau dia melihat sendiri yang memukul ayahnya adalah pria yang duduk di deretan kursi paling kanan yaitu sendiri yang memang ada disana untuk melihat jalannya persidangan hanya tersenyum menang bahwa kali ini dia berhasil lolos dari hukum penjara karena ada Yunho yang menggantikannya.**

**Flashback End**

Yunho masih mengendarai motornya, dan melihat arah penunjuk jalan, dia juga melihat kamera CCTV yang terpasang di jalan raya. Awalnya Yunho berencana akan memasuki daerah pedesaan agar para polisi tidak bisa menemukannya, namun dia ingat sebuah film barat yang pernah ditontonnya. Film itu bercerita tentang polisi yang mengejar buronan. Di film tersebut, sang polisi pasti akan menutup jalan ke pedesaan, atau daerah terpencil lainnya. Ingatan itu membuat Yunho berbalik arah, dia memutuskan kembali menuju kota. Petugas mulai bergerak untuk mencari kendaraan yang dipakai Yunho kabur.

Di sebuah sekolah, dua orang murid laki-laki berseru senang karena melihat sebuah motor terparikir tanpa pemilik di depan sekolah mereka. Langsung saja kedua murid mendekati motor itu dan kembali kegirangan karena kunci motornya bahkan juga masih terpasang. Yunho yang merubah rencananya tersenyum senang saat melihat motor itu sudah dipakai anak-anak sekolah tadi. Polisi pasti akan semakin kebingungan mencarinya.  
Yunho kemudian melihat ke sekeliling, dia melihat sebuah truk barang yang sepertinya akan berangkat. Yunho mengambil kesempatan itu, dia langsung mendekati truk itu, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Suho kembali ke kantor dan menghadap Jung Ill Woo. Dia berkata kalau dia sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri, dan sekarang Baekhyun mati karena dibunuh, jadi dia meminta agar diijinkan untuk menangani kasus ini. Biar dia saja yang berusaha menangkap tersangka yang kabur itu. Dia ingin menangkap dengan tangannya sendiri. Suho akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Ill Woo. Namun kabar buruk masih harus di dengar Suho, Suho di nonaktifkan sebagai jaksa atas perintah kejaksaan tinggi, sepertinya rekayasa dari Kaangta. Dia menggeleng dan memohon pada Ill Woo untuk tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan itu, Suho berlutut agar tetap diizinkan menuntaskan kasus Kangta. Ill Woo menghela nafas, "Kau boleh melanjutkan kasus ini tapi jika memiliki bukti dan semua yang kau tuduhkan itu benar, maka aku akan membantumu. Jika tidak kau harus mengajukan surat penunduran diri di mejaku. Satu hal lagi, jangan bawa namaku jika saat penyelidikanmu kau gagal. Mengerti?" Suho menangguk dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada Ill Woo. Dia berjanji tidak akan menyeret Ill Woo dalam kasus ini.

Suho mendatangi rumah Baekhyun ditemani dengan rekannya, Do Kyungsoo. Dia melihat TKP yang seperti itu, membuat Suho kembali menangis. Kyungsoo melihat Suho dengan tatapan sedih. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah dan berkeliling. Masih banyak darah berceceran, dan tangis Suho tiba-tiba pecah saat melihat boneka kesayangan Baekhyun terciprat darah Baekhyun. Suho mengambilnya dan memeluknya.

**Skip time**

Malam itu Changmin tidak bisa tidur. "Kenapa Min tidak tidur, ada apa sayang?"

"Berisik sekali Umma."Jaejoong langsung mematikan TV. Tapi tiba-tiba Changmin dengan santainya bilang "Suara detak jantungku terlalu berisik" Jaejoong tersenyum,

"Bagaimanapun juga Min harus tetap harus tidur." Terlihat di TV ada penyiar berita yang akan mengabarkan kaburnya tersangka yang akan dikirim ke kejaksaan dari kantor polisi. Jaejoong dan Changmin tahu itu adalah kantor polisi tempat Kris bekerja. Jaejoong langsung mematikan televisi tanpa melihat lebih lanjut.

"Itu tempat kerja Kris Appa. Pasti Kris Appa sangat sibuk sekarang karena berita ini." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk saja. "Umma pasti bosan, karena Kris Appa akan jarang berkunjung."

"Mana mungkin dia jadi bosan hanya karena Kris Appa tidak datang. Umma kan bukan anak kecil Min sayang." Kata Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap kepala -tiba Jaejoong berkata "Apa pria itu kabur?"

Changmin bertanya "Siapa Umma?"

"Ada pria yang sangat jahat, yang ingin ditangkap oleh Kris Appa."

"Apa dia seorang pembunuh?" Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin

"Ahjussi yang mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakang untukku adalah orang baik." Jaejoong terkejut dengan perkataan Changmin.

"Min tau darimana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Min hanya menebak kalau pendonor Min itu namja Umma, benarkan Umma?"

"Umma juga tidak tahu,Dokter bilang pendonor itu tidak mau memberi tahu namanya. Sudah malam, ini waktunya untuk tidur, Umma akan menemanimu sayang."Changmin mengangguk dan langsung memejamkan mata mematuhi perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho berhasil kabur dan bersembunyi di sebuah gudang, dia berhasil memotong borgol dengan alat pemotong besi. Rasa lapar dan lelah menyerangnya."Dimana aku harus bersembunyi?Aku tak punya uang? Polisi pasti ada dimana-mana sekarang." Yunho terduduk lemas sambil memegang kedua lututnya,

tiba-tiba Yunho mendengar suara Changmin, "Apa yang akan Appa lakukan?"Yunho terkejut dengan suara itu. Dalam imajinasi nya Changmin duduk didepannya.

"Entahlah..Appa juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Appa berharap semoga bisa sembunyi disini terus. Selama ada makanan sampai hari operasimu nanti," saat itu Yunho tiba-tiba teringat dengan boneka yang Changmin titipkan padanya. Yunho bersyukur karena boneka itu masih ada. Dia menoleh kearah Changmin yang masih ada di imajinasinya.

"Bagaimana caranya Appa akan mengembalikan boneka itu padaku? Kenapa Appa kabur? Dan apa rencana Appa sekarang?"

"Appa sama sekali tidak ada rencana. Appa kabur agar Appa tidak tidak boleh mati hari operasi nanti. Tapi Kangta mencoba membunuhku. Makanya aku harus kabur." Yunho melihat seorang nenek yan g sedang mengejar ayam, Yunho keluar dan menawarkan bantuan untuk menangkap ayam itu dan sang nenek menyetujuinya, kemudian nenek itu melihat wajah Yunho yang pucat dan lemas.

"Kau belum makan anak muda?" Yunho menggeleng sambil memegangi perutnya. Sang nenek mengajak Yunho makan. Yunho makan dengan -sampai lupa kalau ada nenek disampingnya. Sang nenek tersenyum,

"Pelan-pelan saja nanti tersedak." Yunho mengangguk. Setelah selesai makan Yunho berpamitan, Dia sangat berterima kasih pada nenek itu. Yunho melanjutkan perjalanan. Dia berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Karena laporan seorang warga,Polisi pun juga mulai menelusuri keberadaan Yunho di desa itu. Tidak hanya polisi tapi tentara juga ikut mencari dan akan menangkap Yunho . Yunho semakin jauh berlari dan terhentu saat melihat sebuah danau di depannya. Diapun melanjutkan langkahnya, dan polisi juga semakin mendekat ke daerah itu. Hari sudah semakin gelap, dan Yunho masih terjebak semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Tapi tenaganya seolah tidak habis-habis, dia masih terus bergerak dan berlari. Dia kaget saat menyadari sinar senter polisi mulai mendekat kearahnya. Tak ada jalan kecuali terus menghindari mereka. Polisi sudah ada di belakang Yunho dan mengabarkan kalau mereka berhasil menemukan Yunho . Yunho yang tepat di depan mereka terkejut. Yunho hampir tertangkap polisi mencarinya ke hutan, tapi tiba-tiba ada ledakan yang membuat para polisi kehilangan jejak Yunho , bahkan ada beberapa yang terluka. Yunho meloloskan diri dan masuk kedalam rumah yang dihuni seorang ibu dan anak perempuan,meskipun Yunho menyandera dua orang wanita itu, tapi Dia memperlakukan mereka cukup baik, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya makan dan mandi dan istriahat memulihkan tenaga. Bahkan Yunho meminta si gadis memakai jaket dan celana panjang karena pada saat itu si gadis hanya memakai Tank top dan celana hot pants,

"Kau harusnya bisa menjaga dirimu, jangan berpakaian terbuka seperti itu." Sebelum pergi Yunho memperbaiki lampu pagar mereka yang rusak. Yunho menyamar dan menipu petugas saat ada di sebuah bus.

Jaejoong menangis saat melihat berita di TV tentang buronan kabur yang ternyata adalah Yunho . Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin . Changmin sudah masuk ruang aseptic dan tidak mungkin keluar lagi.

"Yeobseo.. Y..Yun, bagaimana ini? Benarkah itu dirimu? Kau membunuh orang? Yun.. Changmin sudah masuk ruang antiseptik dan dia tidak mungkin keluar lagi." Kata Jaejoong sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan tetap datang saat operasi."

Jaejoong menangis, "Lebih baik kau menyerahkan diri saja Yun, nanti aku akan meminta tolong pada temanku untuk membantumu."

"Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan diri, itu sama saja aku akan diubunuh dan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Changmin . Percayalah padaku. Sekali ini saja, aku tahu kau masih terluka dengan perlakuanku dan sikapku 8 tahun ini, tapi sungguh aku berjanji aku akan datang ke operasinya Changmin." Jaejoong semakin terisak."Kau tau diriku seperti apa, meskipun kelihatannya aku ini brengsek tapi aku berusaha menepati janji."

"Jika kau menepati janji, mana buktinya dulu kau akan bersamaku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku Yun. Kita akan hidup bersama, menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dimana janjimu itu?" Yunho menghela nafas, ingin sekali dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi tapi dia takut merusak kebahagiaan Jaejoong, Changmin dan juga Kris.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan tau, kenapa aku melakukan semua itu, bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukan itu. Bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu tapi justru karena aku sangat mencintaimu maka aku melakukan ini semua." Jaejoong terjatuh dan menangis, kepalanya terasa pusing memikirkan perkataan Yunho dan nasib Changmin.

**Flashback**

**Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan di taman sambil Jaejoong bernyanyi lagu kesukaan mereka. Jaejoong menoel-noel pipi Yunho kemudian mencubitnya. **

**"Aww. ..Joongie sakit.." kata Yunho sambil mengelus-elus pipinya. **

**"Huh..sensitif sekali seperti perempuan.. atau jangan-jangan kau memang perempuan." Ejek Jaejoong. **

**"Aku?Yeoja.. hem sekarang kita lihat siapa yang paling tampan disini, tentu aku.."sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "..dan siapa yang paling cantik disini.. tentu kamu Joongie ku sayang. Joongie ku cantik." Menunjuk Jaejoong. **

**"Aku tampan Yun bukan cantik.. huftt" kata Jaejoong sambil mempout kan bibirnya.**

**"See, mana ada namja tampan mempoutkan bibirnya seperti itu." Kata Yunho lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersipu malu dan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. **

**"Yun.. kau akan keluar dari pekerjaanmu ini kan?lebih cepat lebih baik karena pekerjaan itu tidak baik untukmu." Yunho mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. **

**"Secepatnya. Kita akan segera menikah dan membangun keluarga kecil bahagia dan nanti kita akan tinggal di rumah kecil dekat danau seperti impianmu." Yunho mencium tangan Jaejoong. **

**"Janji?" Yunho mengangguk, "Janji." Mereka saling berpelukan dan terus mendekap erat satu dengan yang lain.**

**Flashback End**

Yunho menelpon Sungmin dan mengajak bertemu. Dia meminta kamera Baekhyun yang digadaikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Yunho tidak tahu kalau ternyata kamera itu masih ditangan Kyuhyun, namjachingu nya Sungmin. Saat itu Kris mendengar semuanya,

"Yun kita bertemu di rumah saja, kau tenang saja rumah ku tempat yang paling aman." Awalnya Yunho menolak tapi setelah di desak oleh Sungmin akhirnya Yunho pun setuju. Ternyata anak buah Kangta- Jay juga mendengar percakapan itu, dan langsung masuk ke rumah Sungmin. Tapi ternyata Yunho belum datang. Hanya ada Sungmin seorang, karena Sungmin sudah melihat wajahnya,Jay langsung membunuh Sungmin. Saat Yunho masuk, dia terkejut melihat Sungmin sudah tak bernyawa dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya. Ternyata Jay ada di belakang Yunho dan melarikan diri . Yunho berlari mengejar Jay, saat keluar rumah dan tanpa sadar dia menabrak Kris yang ada di depan pintu, siap untuk melihat sama-sama terjatuh, dan terkejut. Yunho berlari dari kejaran Kris . Dia harus menyelamatkan diri. Dan ternyata Jay juga mengejar Yunho setelah tadi melarikan diri untuk bersembunyi menunggu Yunho keluar . Yunho sembunyi di mobil pengangkut sampah. Kris mencurigai mobil sampah itu, tapi dia terkecoh melihat bayangan dan langsung mengejar bayangan itu karena mengira itu Yunho . Ternyata bayangan itu adalah Jay, yang akhirnya berhasil mengecoh Kris . Jay mengikuti mobil pengangkut sampah yang dia yakini ada Yunho di dalamnya. Yunho geram dan dengan berani keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia berdiri seolah menantang Jay. Jay mempercepat mobilnya, dan Yunho langsung membuang sampah di mobil untuk menghalangi jalan Jay.

Yunho berteriak,"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena b*** sepertimu" kemudian mobil itu menjauh.

Yoochun menemui Jaejoong dan mengetahui kalau Jaejoong sudah mendengar berita itu. "Meskipun Yunho mungkin tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi kata-katanya terdengar tidak bohong. Dia orang yang jujur."

"Operasi ini juga penting bagi Kris , jadi ada baiknya kau menceritakan tentang hal ini pada Kris agar Kris bisa membantu." Kata Yoochun meyakinkan menjelaskan kalau Yunho sudah berpesan padanya agar tidak cerita siapapun, jika Yunho adalah ayah Changmin , karena Changmin bisa dalam bahaya.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata malah Yunho yang mengalami sesuatu ditengah kaburnya itu. Terluka atau mungkin bahkan , hanya Kris lah yang bisa melindungi Yunho untuk Changmin ." Jaejoong terlihat bimbang, dia terus memikirkan kata-kata Yoochun dan Yunho.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, Yunho akhirnya berhasil melepas borgol ditangannya dengan kawat yang dia temukan di mobil sampah tadi. Dia tersenyum lega. Disisi lain, Suho menyelidiki sendiri tentang kehidupan Yunho, Yunho menjadi kambing hitam atas terbunuhnya ayahnya dan dihukum 8 tahun penjara, ibunya meninggal saat dia berusia 8tahun dan fakta terakhir membuat Suho terkejut. Fakta itu membuat dia berpikir 2x untuk menuduh Yunho menjadi pembunuh Baekhyun.

Malam itu akhirnya hujan turun dengan derasnya, saat Yunho sedang menikmati buah yang dia petik dipohon, dia mendengar suara orang merintih kesakitan, dan ternyata itu adalah seorang wanita dengan perut besar, yang sepertinya akan melahirkan. Suami wanita itu sedang wajib militer, sehingga dia hanya sendiri, dan Yunho akhirnya membantu sang wanita. Dia membawa wanita hamil itu ke rumah, dia tidak mungkin kerumah sakit karena statusnya saat ini buronan no.1 di Korea. Yunho mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk melahirkan. Dia bingung,panik semua perasaannya kacau hal ini merupakan pertama kalinya dia melihat seseorang yang akan melahirkan. Yunho benar-benar membantu wanita itu, memberi aba-aba seperti dokter kandungan saat pasien akan melahirkan,terus menerus Tanpa henti. Yunho seolah ikut merasakan sakitnya. Saat itulah wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi Jaejoong , yang juga berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga melahirkan putra mereka, dan dia malah tidak ada saat itu. Yunho sudah berhasil membantu wanita hamil itu melahirkan dengan selamat. Dan dia kembali lagi teringat akan perjuangan Jaejoong yang pasti menyakitkan saat melahirkan Changmin. Jaejoong juga pasti kesepian saat itu. Yunho menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia menangis sampai dadanya terasa sakit, menyesal dengan semua yang dia lakukan.

Polisi mendapat kabar kalau Yunho ada di sebuah desa, dan langsung menuju kesana. Begitu juga Jay yang mencuri dengar mereka. Saat itulah, polisi sampai di rumah wanita yang dibantu Yunho semalam. Wanita itu akhirnya tahu kalau Yunho adalah seorang buronan, "Aku bukan seorang pembunuh. Jika aku pembunuh, aku akan membiarkanmu di ladang itu. Percayalah padaku."kata Yunho dengan wajah memelas, wanita itu akhirnya percaya dan memberi tahu Yunho jalan ke gunung. Yunho membungkuk dan segera pergi. Di lebatnya hujan yang turun, Yunho terus berlari. Dia mengikuti arah yang diberitahukan si wanita padanya tadi. Dia mencari gua yang diberi tahu oleh wanita tadi,Di gua itu Yunho bisa bersembunyi dan tidak akan ada yang sialnya, Kris berhasil menemukan Yunho dan langsung akhirnya sampailah mereka di sebuah tebing. Kris mengingatkan agar Yunhotidak mempunyai pikiran bodoh sehingga terjung dari tebing itu, tapi Yunho tahu dia tidak punya pilihan lain, dan hanya berharap bisa selamat saat melompat nanti. Namun Jay yang juga ada disana menembakkan ketapelnya ketangan Kris yang awalnya berniat hanya menembak kaki Yunho , namun tangan Kris pun berpindah posisi dan menembak pundak Yunho . Yunho pun jatuh ke tebing curam itu.

Suho menyelidiki semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Yunho termasuk Jaejoong dan Changmin. Agar tidak membuat kecurigaan dia langsung menemui dan menanyakan tentang Jaejoong dan Changmin. Suho akhirnya tahu bahwa Changmin terkena kanker darah dan pendonornya adalah Yunho, jadi jika Yunho meninggal maka Changmin juga ikut meninggal.

**TBC **

**Mind to Review...!**


End file.
